Plants Vs Zombies Heroes: Heroic Hearts
by Timeman63
Summary: It's a big responsibility to be a hero to everyone. Enough to the point where it can interfere with your own life. Ultimately, it becomes important to remember that heroes still have hearts, just like everyone else. This story takes place in a PvZ Heroes setting, in the style of a comic/movie.
1. Ch 1: The Green Shadow

**_Prologue:_**

 _Every day, Plants and Zombies do battle with each other. One day, the leader of the Zombies, Dr. Edgar Zomboss, creates a machine to further his diabolical plans for world domination. It is known as the Hero-Tron 5000, a robot capable of emitting a beam of energy that grants unimaginable powers to its target. While operating his creation, Dr. Zomboss accidentally presses a button that causes his machine to malfunction. When the Hero-Tron 5000 exploded, the blast transformed rare Plants and Zombies around the world into superheroes! This is their story…_

 _"A story of justice…" Green Shadow said as she stood atop a tall skyscraper._

 _"A story of love…" Solar Flare said as she ignited and tackled a zombie to the ground._

 _"A story of bravery…" Wall-Knight said as he blocked a ZPG with his armor._

 _"A story of peace…" Spudow said as he gently carried a flower in his hands._

 _"A story of strength…" Citron said as he dashed through a group of zombies._

 _"A story of willpower…" Grass Knuckles said as he uppercut a zombie._

 _"A story of honor…" Night Cap said as he stood beneath a sakura tree._

 _"A story of determination…" Rose said as she cast a magic spell._

 _"A story of growth…" Captain Combustible said as he sat by the fireplace._

 _"A story…of heroes!" Green Shadow said as she stood by her friends._

 _The comic now begins…_

* * *

 _The city of Plantopolis is a place of prosperity, boasting the greatest advancements in architecture and society. In this city, Plants live with peace of mind, safe from Zombie threats. Zombies that wish to live in Plantopolis must first go through a special visa process before becoming legal citizens, so there is reassurance that only the peaceful Zombies ever enter the city. This sense of security had changed ever since the Hero-Tron 5000 transformed many Plants and Zombies into superheroes. Now the citizens of Plantopolis rely on the Plant Heroes to protect them from the superpowered zombies that threaten their well-being._

 _A fight between Green Shadow and Super Brainz was currently taking place in Plantopolis. The two heroes jumped from skyscraper to skyscraper, trading Precision Blasts and Super Ultra Balls._

 _Green Shadow was a superpowered peashooter who always stood up for the innocent. Not much is known about her identity, even though she is regarded as one of the most famous Plant heroes. Even so, she lives an exciting life, fighting villains solo, or with friends._

 _Super Brainz was a superpowered zombie who was loyal and unwavering, but also a bit arrogant. He believed that as the strongest and most handsome Zombie Hero, he alone would bring ultimate prosperity to the zombie race. Perhaps he isn't evil, simply misguided._

 _"Super Brainz! Cease your attack immediately! I will not repeat myself again!" Green Shadow shouted at Super Brainz._

 _"Never! This will be my first victory, of many more to come! For all of zombiekind, I will strike you down!" Super Brainz responded as he shot another ball of energy at Green Shadow._

 _"Please…I'm getting really tired of this. Can we both just go home and forget this exchange ever happened?" Green Shadow said, exhausted after a long day of fighting zombies(Super Brainz included)._

 _"Getting tired already? I can smell your impending defeat!" Super Brainz stated, attempting to hit Green Shadow with a flying punch, missing as Green Shadow jumped away._

 _Green Shadow and Super Brainz now stood atop the tallest skyscraper in Plantopolis, fiercely glaring at each other._

 _"Surrender now, Green Shadow! I might even let you go free!" Super Brainz said._

 _"Not when you're here terrorizing the citizens of this city! You crushed somebody's car by jumping on it!" Green Shadow replied._

 _"I was showcasing my awesome strength! How will people recognize your greatness if you don't advertise it?" Super Brainz answered, flexing with proudness._

 _Green Shadow pondered her options for a few seconds before coming up with an idea._

 _"Super Brainz! Your hair is getting mussed! You may want to fix it." Green Shadow told Super Brainz._

 _"My hair is mussed? Oh no! How will anyone take me seriously when my hair is unruly? Here, let me fix it…" Super Brainz responded, pulling out a mirror from his pocket._

 _Super Brainz looked into the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair, satisfied by the results of his quick grooming._

 _"There we are! Now as I was saying…" Super Brainz began to say._

 _He quickly realized that Green Shadow was nowhere to be found and glanced around, looking to see where she went._

 _"Hey! Where did you go?" Super Brainz asked, receiving no answer._

 _Super Brainz scratched his head for a few moments, shrugged, and flew back to his home. Green Shadow, hearing Super Brainz fly away, emerged from the dumpster she was hiding in._

 _"If only it were always that easy…" Green Shadow muttered, surprised that the idea worked._

 _Green Shadow jumped down from the skyscraper and headed home, satisfied with today's hero work._

* * *

 _Green Shadow unlocked the door to her motel room and slowly entered, making sure to stay quiet in case the neighbors were awake. Unlikely, seeing how it was 1:00 in the morning. Green Shadow closed the door behind her, sat down on her couch, and removed her hood. She sharply exhaled, exhausted from a long day while many thoughts ran through her head. When the hood came off, she became Penelopea Sativum, a normal peashooter living a normal life. On some days, Green Shadow wishes it was always like that for her._

 _"I don't really think that, Narrator. I just…I just wish things were better off for me." Green Shadow muttered to the Narrator._

 _"I apologize if I get the details wrong. I didn't write this comic; I just narrate it." The Narrator replied to Green Shadow._

 _"But it's not really a comic, is it? I remember you telling me that once before." Green Shadow pointed out._

 _"In truth, it is not. If we could, we would have a true comic, with panels, pictures, everything a comic has to offer that mere words do not. Perhaps someday, that will become reality." The Narrator explained._

 _"I certainly hope so. But for now, I'm fine with how things are at the moment." Green Shadow said._

 _"You do seem satisfied with your life right now. You have incredible friends, you have an incredible job, and the world reveres you as a hero." The Narrator stated._

 _"My friends are wonderful, yes. But my life…isn't quite in order…" Green Shadow muttered._

 _"I know it has been difficult for you ever since your parents died. Part of the mourning process is learning how to cope, after all." The Narrator said, attempting to reassure Green Shadow._

 _"The only reason my parents were targeted was because I was a Plant Hero. If you recall, I had no choice in the matter. It was simply fate for me to become who I am today. I still remember the day I became Green Shadow. At first, I was euphoric to have superpowers. I could run faster than anyone, jump higher than anyone, and shoot straighter than anyone! I felt like a child on Christmas morning! If I knew what would come next, I would have given up my powers right then and there…" Green Shadow recalled, tears welling in her eyes._

 _"Green Shadow…" The Narrator spoke up._

 _"Penelopea…" Green Shadow corrected the Narrator._

 _"Penelopea…your parents would have been proud to see where you are today. Saving the world, making wonderful friends, and stopping bad guys every day. You've been able to move forward very well, in my opinion." The Narrator stated, attempting to comfort Green Shadow._

 _"Thank you, Narrator. I just wish they were still alive, that's all." Green Shadow said as she dried her eyes._

 _Green Shadow removed her cloak and tossed it onto the table in front of the couch as she lay down and pulled a blanket over herself._

 _"You know, oddly enough, talking to you doesn't keep me company all that much. No offense…" Green Shadow told The Narrator._

 _"It's okay. I understand. I'm happy to be of help. I'll just continue narrating, if you don't mind." The Narrator responded._

 _"Very well. Goodnight…" Green Shadow mumbled as she fell asleep._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to Heroic Hearts! I've decided that this fanfic will be much more lighthearted than my Time Snare fanfic, as indicated by the comical method of outsmarting Super Brainz and the sudden 4th wall breaking (most of the characters can do that here). I can't say how often I'll be able to update this story, but it will see updates more often than Time Snare due to its more simple plot. Remember, I am still working on Time Snare, but finding time to do it with college work in the way is rather difficult. To celebrate my new fanfic, I want to announce to everyone that I now have a Deviantart account and have posted some drawings there! Unfortunately, linking from my profile page doesn't seem to work properly at the moment, so just search for the username Timeman63V2, and you should find it. I will also try to post journal updates as often as I can so that if you are interested in what is going on in my life, you can find out. I can't thank everyone enough for their continued support and constructive reviews. Thank you so much! ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**


	2. Ch 2: We are the Undead

_Fortress Laboratory of Dr. Zomboss_

 _[Location Classified]_

* * *

 _Dr. Zomboss was sitting at his control panel desk, working on making some alterations to a small rectangular device. It wasn't his original invention, but he intended to make it more compatible with zombies. He looked up from his desk and called out to his assistant._

 _"Impfinity! I need you here at once!" Dr. Zomboss called._

 _Impfinity entered the room in a near instant, cartwheeling through the door._

 _Impfinity was an Imp who was struck by Hero Energy in the Hero-Tron explosion, granting him the power to produce an indefinite number of holographic copies of himself. Since then, he has worked as Dr. Zomboss's lab assistant and housekeeper, albeit a somewhat incompetent one._

 _"Yes, Doctor?" Impfinity said, bouncing up and down._

 _"I need you to do something for me. But first, you should settle down. You can't work when you're jumping like that!" Dr. Zomboss responded._

 _"OK, sorry!" Impfinity said, calming down and taking short, deep breaths._

 _"Did you get into my candy drawer again?" Dr. Zomboss asked Impfinity._

 _"No…" Impfinity answered in an unconvincing manner._

 _"*sigh* Regardless, I want you to do a few things for me." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _Dr. Zomboss took out a to-do list from his desk and handed it to Impfinity._

 _"I need you to mop the floor, fix the TV, put new rivets in the wall over there, fix the microwave, and repair the flux capacitor." Dr. Zomboss instructed, relaying the items in the list._

 _Dr. Zomboss took another look at Impfinity before changing his mind about something._

 _"On second thought, don't repair the flux capacitor. I don't want you ripping a hole in the time-space continuum!" Dr. Zomboss said as he looked back to his desk._

 _"OK!" Impfinity said as he created three holographic clones of himself, sending them out to do the chores._

 _"Why do I get the feeling that I am making a mistake?" Dr. Zomboss muttered as he put the finishing touches on his project._

 _After pressing a clear piece of plastic in place, Dr. Zomboss observed his final product: The Zomboss Deck Dealer. It was a small rectangular device that stored data for "cards", powerful and magical objects that could summon a Plant or Zombie of your liking so long as the correct card was dealt. It was originally created as a toy for both Plants and Zombies to simulate the card game, "Heroes", but scientists and magicians saw the sheer potential of the toys and redesigned them to be used as a cosmic field to perform magic battles in. These cosmic projections became known as "Battle Fields", and would often be used by magicians to settle debates and conflicts in a non-lethal manner. Dr. Zomboss made alterations to the existing devices to make them more compatible with zombies and bring out their full potential._

 _"Now, with this enhanced invention, the world will soon belong to the Zombies! *maniacal laughter*" Dr. Zomboss said triumphantly._

 _Suddenly, Dr. Zomboss heard a bucket of water spill behind him, causing him to spin around and see Impfinity creating a watery mess on the floor._

 _"Impfinity! What are you doing?!" Dr. Zomboss cried out._

 _"I'm sorry, doctor! I tripped over the bucket!" Impfinity quickly explained._

 _"How do you trip over the bucket? It's as tall as you!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed._

 _Just then, a loud explosion occurred, causing Dr. Zomboss and Impfinity to turn and look at the source._

 _"No! Impfinity #2! I told you to fix the TV, not make it more broken!" Dr. Zomboss yelled, seeing the exploded TV smolder and burn._

 _"All I did was unplug it! I swear!" The Impfinity clone said._

 _"Where's the third one? Please tell me he didn't put rivets in the wall!" Dr. Zomboss cried out as his eyes darted across the room._

 _Dr. Zomboss found the third Impfinity clone near a wall, dazed and on his back after shooting several rivets into the wall and then accidently shooting one into his helmet._

 _"Oh come on! Those aren't even lined up! How does this happen?! Where's the microwave? You better tell me the microwave is fixed!" Dr. Zomboss angrily spat._

 _Just then, the fourth Impfinity clone came bursting into the room, his head ignited from his attempt at fixing the microwave._

 _"I'm burning!" The Impfinity clone screamed, running around and flailing his arms._

 _"That does it! Impfinity, disengage your clones this instant!" Dr. Zomboss demanded, stomping his foot on the ground._

 _"Y-Yes sir!" Impfinity frantically replied as he pressed a button on his chest, causing the clones to disintegrate into a blue light._

 _Dr. Zomboss tapped his foot in an aggravated manner, causing Impfinity to get down on his knees and beg._

 _"I'm so sorry! Please don't throw me out! I'm not normally this clumsy!" Impfinity said desperately._

 _"You ARE normally this clumsy, Impfinity. On any other day, I might have been calmer about it. But…" Dr. Zomboss stated in a slightly softer tone._

 _Dr. Zomboss held his head in his hand and exhaled sharply._

 _"You do realize I have to clean up all of this now, right?" Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"I'm sorry!" Impfinity said again._

 _"What am I going to do with you? Even with you around, I can never get work done. If only I had more zombies helping around the lab sometimes." Dr. Zomboss muttered as he crossed his arms and thought._

 _Dr. Zomboss looked up at the monitors on his control panel, observing the events taking place on the screens. Just then, an idea struck him._

 _"Impfinity, it was more than just you who was struck by Hero Energy, correct?" Dr. Zomboss asked Impfinity._

 _"I wouldn't know about that. But the explosion went pretty far, so maybe there ARE other zombies that got hit by Hero Energy." Impfinity replied._

 _"Precisely! That means there are other Zombie Heroes just like you somewhere! Here is my dastardly plan: I am going to gather all of the Zombie Heroes in the world, and create an unstoppable force that will allow zombies to conquer the world, and get some chores done as well! It's the perfect evil plan! Laugh with me Impfinity! *evil laughter*" Dr. Zomboss stated, raising his arms in the air as he cackled._

 _"*evil giggle* Yeah!" Impfinity cheered._

 _"I know just how to contact these heroes!" Dr. Zomboss said as he walked back to his control panel._

 _Dr. Zomboss typed in a few command prompts into his computer, causing his fortress to project a giant purple spotlight in the shape of a zombie symbol into the sky. Then, he brought up a microphone and began to spread his voice all across the surrounding area._

 _"Attention all Zombie Heroes! My name is Dr. Edgar Zomboss, and I am looking to hire a team of super-powered zombies that will fight Plants for a reasonable wage. Positions are limited! I will only accept the first eight zombies that arrive here in my fortress, so if you are interested in working for me, come here immediately! That is all!" Dr. Zomboss announced, blaring into the sky._

 _Dr. Zomboss deactivated the spotlight and his microphone and tapped his finger together, satisfied with his plan._

 _"Any second now, the best and brightest Zombie Heroes in the world will come to my fortress, and they will make us the superior race! I'm trembling with excitement; I can barely contain myself!" Dr. Zomboss cackled._

 _Suddenly, Super Brainz crashed through the ceiling and into the floor of the lab, taking both Dr. Zomboss and Impfinity by surprise. Super Brainz stood up, shook his head, and placed his hands on his hips._

 _"Good day, sir! I'm here for the job offer!" Super Brainz chimed._

 _"Yes, I figured. Do you know what a door is?" Dr. Zomboss asked Super Brainz._

 _"I make my own doors all the time!" Super Brainz answered._

 _Dr. Zomboss barely had time to breathe a frustrated sigh when a zombie wearing an orange suit of armor hovered into the room through the hole in the ceiling._

 _"Sorry, there was a convenient hole in your ceiling, so I helped myself." The armored zombie said._

 _"And you are?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"The name's Rustbolt. I'm here for the position for Zombie Hero." Rustbolt replied._

 _Rustbolt was a zombie who gained his powers by standing close to a vending machine in a junkyard that got struck by Hero Energy. This caused the machine to fuse to his body and grant him a large arsenal of technological weapons, his favorite being the Shrink Ray._

 _"Wait for everyone else to arrive. I'm going to evaluate all of you at once." Dr. Zomboss stated._

 _"Fine. I have other things to do, so hopefully we can make this quick." Rustbolt said._

 _"Do you have any friends that intend to pay us a visit?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"I wouldn't call them 'friends', but they're coming." Rustbolt answered._

 _Just then, a Gargantuar burst through the wall, roaring with a sporty vigor._

 _"And his name is The Smash!" The Smash yelled._

 _"Seriously, do any of you imbeciles know what a door is?" Dr. Zomboss spat._

 _The Smash was a superpowered Gargantuar who gained an incredible amount of strength after being exposed to Hero Energy. He primarily uses his strength to win pro wrestling tournaments and earn prize money._

 _"The Smash always does that. He calls it his 'grand entrance'." Rustbolt explained._

 _"Do you guys hear techno music?" Impfinity asked, noting the sudden loud music that was playing in the hallway._

 _A zombie with an afro hairdo and a blaring boom box came strutting in through the freshly made hole in the wall, tapping and bouncing to the beat of his music._

 _"Electric Boogaloo, in the house!" Electric Boogaloo sang._

 _Electric Boogaloo was a dancer zombie who gained his powers by being struck by both Hero Energy and electricity from a power line. He sometimes abuses his powers to barge his way into nightclubs._

 _"Oh, I know you. You're that zombie who always threw those loud parties every weekend." Dr. Zomboss muttered._

 _"Put your best foot forward, and go above and beyond, right?" Electric Boogaloo stated._

 _"Yeah, well, maybe tone down the 'above and beyond' sometimes. Some of us have to get up in the morning." Dr. Zomboss refuted._

 _At that moment, a zombie professor walked through the lab door, pushing a frozen ice statue on a wheeled platform._

 _"Greetings, gentlemen! I have discovered a rare and fascinating specimen, a cryogenically frozen zombie yeti! I am going to submit my findings to the Zombie Museum of Natural History." The professor claimed._

 _"That yeti is very clearly still alive." Dr. Zomboss pointed out._

 _"Yes, yes, I know. Just a running joke between me and Brain Freeze. Come out, wild creature!" The professor stated._

 _Brain Freeze broke free from his frozen state and groaned as a greeting to the others._

 _"*groans resembling a 'hello'*" Brain Freeze groaned._

 _"Hmm…now that I take a closer look at you…aren't you Professor Brainstorm, the scientist that once attended my annual science fair?" Dr. Zomboss asked the professor._

 _"Yes, that is me. For the record, I feel as though I should have received first place. My invention clearly outperformed all the others." Professor Brainstorm replied._

 _"So you didn't win the science fair, big deal. You mean to tell me that you're still moping about it?" Dr. Zomboss rudely spat._

 _"I spent two weeks creating my Zombie Teleportation-ator!" Professor Brainstorm responded._

 _"Just try again next year, alright? Come up with something better, and maybe you'll win the prize." Dr. Zomboss replied, ending the conversation._

 _A flash of purple light suddenly filled the room, and in its place, a zombie witch appeared. She was adorned with a gothic purple dress and a hairstyle that was perfect for Halloween, and had a couple of Zombats flying above her. Her name was Immorticia, a witch who obtained the power of dark magic and familiar summoning by being exposed to Hero Energy._

 _"Something wicked this way comes! It is I, Immorticia! *witch cackle*" Immorticia cackled._

 _"A zombie witch? This just keeps getting better!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed, pleased with the roster of Zombie Heroes thus far._

 _"My friend is also coming here. She will be here promptly, though she can't travel very fast. Please be patient." Immorticia stated._

 _"Your friend can't travel easily? Is she disabled?" Dr. Zomboss questioned._

 _"Yes…you could say that." Immorticia replied._

 _The laboratory doors swung open as a zombie mermaid in a giant fishbowl rowed herself through using her trident. Her name was Neptuna, a zombie who gained the ability to control water and command sea-creatures after being struck by Hero Energy, at the cost of being able to walk. Neptuna is bald, so she wears an octopus as a wig._

 _"Ugh, I finally made it! You'd think they'd bother letting me board the bus!" Neptuna complained._

 _"Hello, Neptuna! Glad to see that you could make it!" Immorticia greeted Neptuna._

 _"Hey, Ticia. Is this where we apply for the job?" Neptuna asked._

 _"You've come to the right place my aquatic friend! To all of you present in the room, welcome to my lair!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed._

 _"Hey, what about you, little guy? You never introduced yourself." Rustbolt said to Impfinity._

 _"Oh, uh, I'm Impfinity. I've always worked here." Impfinity replied._

 _"I see." Rustbolt muttered._

 _"Alright, everyone be silent! I am going to do a quick interview on each and every one of you to see if you qualify for the job. To be honest, many of you have already made good impressions! So, let's begin!" Dr. Zomboss stated._

 _Dr. Zomboss took out his tablet and began recording the basic information of each of the Zombie Hero candidates._

 _"State your names and superpowers, so I can list them in my database." Dr. Zomboss instructed the heroes._

 _"Super Brainz! I have the power to fly, shoot Super Ultra Balls from my hands, and the ability to win battles with my stunning good looks!" Super Brainz boasted._

 _"I am The Smash! I am the strongest zombie in the world! I make good prize money by wrestling!" The Smash proudly stated while flexing his muscles._

 _"Impfinity! I multiply over and over again until all you can see is me!" Impfinity shouted, jumping high into the air._

 _"My name is Rustbolt! With my reliable power armor, I become an unstoppable terror!" Rustbolt said with a grin._

 _"Electric Boogaloo! My electric personality puts a shock through my enemies' hearts! 1st place in the annual freestyle dance competition 4 years in a row!" Electric Boogaloo sang as he pointed a finger to the sky._

 _"*groans attempting to provide an answer to Dr. Zomboss's inquiry*" Brain Freeze groaned._

 _"That's alright, you don't have to answer. I could probably guess what your superpower is." Dr. Zomboss responded to Brain Freeze._

 _"*groans of disappointment*" Brain Freeze groaned._

 _"I am Professor Brainstorm! I use my super-intelligence to create ingenious inventions!" Professor Brainstorm boasted as he adjusted his collar._

 _"I am the great Immorticia! I use my magic to summon familiars and cast dark spells on my adversaries!" Immorticia shrieked as she twirled her wand._

 _"And I am Neptuna, mistress of the oceans! I can control water and command sea creatures to do my bidding…or at least help me do some chores." Neptuna said as she raised her trident._

 _This review process continued until Dr. Zomboss finished inputting each of the heroes' data into his tablet and put it on his desk, picking up his new creation from the desk to show to the others._

 _"Now, with that out of the way, I have something to show all of you. This is the Zomboss Deck Dealer! It allows you to initiate a card-based battle of wit and luck in order to defeat your enemies with ease." Dr. Zomboss stated as he held up the device._

 _"Isn't that just a toy?" Professor Brainstorm pointed out._

 _"This used to be a toy, indeed. But now, with a combination of magic and technology, wizards and scientists were able to transform it into a powerful weapon with cosmic implications. It is important that each of you must have one and learn the rules of the game of 'Heroes'." Dr. Zomboss explained._

 _"Why can't we just fight Plants like normal?" Rustbolt asked._

 _"Feel free to do so, if you prefer. But what will happen if you lose such a conflict? You will be seriously injured at best, and at worst, you will return to the grave. This device is intended to mitigate those dangerous circumstances. Understand?" Dr. Zomboss answered as he spun the device in his hand._

 _"Sounds good to me! I'm all ready to get started! So uh…who are we fighting?" Electric Boogaloo spoke up._

 _Dr. Zomboss looked up at Electric Boogaloo and raised an eyebrow, surprised by this question._

 _"You're joking, right? Do you know what it means to be a Zombie Hero?" Dr. Zomboss sternly asked._

 _"You, um…you fight villains? Super villians?" Electric Boogaloo stammered._

 _"In particular, it is your duty as super-powered zombies to combat the wretched and despicable threat known as Plant Heroes. They are like regular plants, but with ridiculous costumes!" Dr. Zomboss stated as he paced around the room._

 _"Why are we fighting trick-or-treaters?" Super Brainz asked in a very confused tone._

 _"Not trick-or-treaters, you imbecile! Superheroes! Like you, only with far less fashionable outfits." Dr. Zomboss answered in a frustrated manner._

 _"Oh, ok! Like who?" Super Brainz asked further._

 _"Surely you must know their names! They are known all across the world for their detestable acts of heroism! Like that fool, Green Shadow! She is by far the most famous of them all. How pretentious and egotistical of her!" Dr. Zomboss muttered._

 _"Shadows aren't green…" The Smash mumbled._

 _Dr. Zomboss gave a harsh glance towards The Smash as he heard this._

 _"She's not an ACTUAL shadow! That's just her name! Don't get me started on Solar Flare, either. Oh how I absolutely despise her cheerful mood and charismatic demeanor! She's no better than the rest of those weeds!" Dr. Zomboss boldly stated._

 _"You're angry at an electromagnetic flare coming from the sun's corona?" Professor Brainstorm jokingly asked._

 _"Idiots!" Dr. Zomboss spat, causing the Zombie Heroes to flinch._

 _"Look, no offense doc, but you're really confusing some of us here." Neptuna said, leaning forward in her fishbowl._

 _"*sigh*Alright, look…" Dr. Zomboss muttered as he brushed down his lab coat and calmed down._

 _"Are you actually Zombie Heroes?" Dr. Zomboss asked the Zombie Heroes._

 _"Well, of course we are! We have superpowers!" Electric Boogaloo responded._

 _"Ah, but have you ever fought a real Plant Hero?" Dr. Zomboss asked further._

 _"Uh, well…no…" Electric Boogaloo replied, the others giving a similar response._

 _"I have!" Super Brainz spoke up._

 _"Did you win?" Dr. Zomboss asked Super Brainz._

 _"Uh, technically…no. They ran away before I could defeat them. I count it as a victory!" Super Brainz answered._

 _Dr. Zomboss shook his head and sighed._

 _"Have you ever played a card game?" Dr. Zomboss questioned, doubting the heroes' competence more and more._

 _"No, not particularly…" Immorticia answered, the others shaking their heads._

 _"Go Fish?" Neptuna quietly answered._

 _"Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you all how to be Zombie Heroes!" Dr. Zomboss stated._

 _Dr. Zomboss pulled out his smartphone and played a recording of a catchy song._

 _"Ugh, are we really doing this?" Rustbolt groaned as he realized what was going to happen._

 _"Oh yes we are!" Impfinity exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face._

* * *

 _ **We are the Undead**_

 _ **All: Hey!**_

 _ ***chorus plays while the heroes sing and perform***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead! Hey!**_

 _ ***song continues as Immorticia conducts, Super Brainz plays drums, and Neptuna plays electric guitar***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead!**_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: Now listen closely!**_

 _ ***the Zombie Heroes stand at attention***_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: Here's a little lesson in trickery!**_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: This is going down in history!**_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: If you think that you're a hero, Number One:**_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: You have to catch a Plant Hero on the run!**_

 _ ***Green Shadow runs past Rustbolt, The Smash, and Super Brainz***_

 _ **Rustbolt: Go, go, go!**_

 _ ***Rustbolt, The Smash, and Super Brainz hide behind a tree***_

 _ **Rustbolt: Just follow my moves, and sneak around!**_

 _ **Rustbolt: Be careful not to make a sound! Shhhh!**_

 _ ***The Smash steps on a Potato Mine***_

 _ **Rustbolt: No, don't touch that! Arrggh!**_

 _ ***song chorus plays as Electric Boogaloo, Impfinity, and Brain Freeze attempt to catch Green Shadow***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead! Hey!**_

 _ ***song continues as Impfinity clones fall into Electric Boogaloo's hair and Brain Freeze stands around***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead!**_

 _ ***song continues as Green Shadow escapes, causing the other heroes to try catching her***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead!**_

 _ ***Neptuna and Impfinity clones set up a trap***_

 _ **Neptuna: Now look at this net that I just found!**_

 _ **Neptuna: When I say go, be ready to throw!**_

 _ ***Green Shadow runs past Neptuna and Impfinity clones***_

 _ **Neptuna: Go!**_

 _ ***Impfinity clones throw net on Neptuna***_

 _ **Neptuna: Throw it at her, not me!**_

 _ **Neptuna: Ugh, let's try something else!**_

 _ ***Neptuna rows herself away while Impfinity clones follow her***_

 _ ***Immorticia conjures traps for Green Shadow***_

 _ **Immorticia: Now watch and learn; here's the beef:**_

 _ **Immorticia: She'll stub her roots on these wind-up teeth!**_

 _ ***Immorticia cackles until Impfinity clones step in the teeth***_

 _ **Immorticia: What are you doing?!**_

 _ ***song chorus plays as Professor Brainstorm, Immorticia, and Neptuna attempt to catch Green Shadow***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead! Hey!**_

 _ ***song continues as Professor Brainstorm trips over Immorticia and Neptuna's tripwire***_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: WE ARE THE UNDEAD!**_

 _ ***song continues as the heroes attempt one more trap***_

 _ **All: Rah, rah rah rah rah rah ruh ruh, rah rah rah rah rah, rah rah! We are the Undead! Hey!**_

 _ ***song continues as Green Shadow jumps over the trap, causing Impfinity clones to chase her and fall into the trap***_

 _ **All: We are the Undead! We are the Undead!**_

 _ **Dr. Zomboss: We are the Undead!**_

 _ **All: Hey, hey!**_

* * *

 _When the song finished, Dr. Zomboss handed each of the Zombie Heroes their own Deck Dealer._

 _"Thank you for participating in that memetic moment! Now here are your Deck Dealers. They project a tutorial on how to play the game, so there's no way any of you morons can say you didn't learn how to use them. You are all dismissed now; I have a lot of work to do. Fight those Plant Heroes, and bring us to victory! Mwahahaha!" Dr. Zomboss cackled as he sat back down at his desk._

 _"So the game is called 'Heroes'? Sounds like my kind of game! I will not disappoint you, doctor!" Super Brainz said proudly as he flew out of the building through the hole in the ceiling._

 _"How do you turn the pages? Oh well…" The Smash mumbled as he exited through the hole in the wall._

 _"A card game! Is this really necessary? Ugh, whatever…" Rustbolt grumbled as he flew through the hole in the ceiling._

 _"Is this like the card game my classmates in high school used to play? I'll do my best!" Electric Boogaloo said as he picked up his boom box and strutted out of the building._

 _"This is actually quite an intriguing contraption! What do you think of it, my frozen acquaintance?" Professor Brainstorm asked Brain Freeze._

 _"*groans of indifference*" Brain Freeze groaned._

 _"If you say so. Well, let's be off now! We have a job to do!" Professor Brainstorm said as he teleported away, while Brain Freeze shuffled out the door._

 _"I have seen some zombies play a card game just like this. I believe this will be very simple to learn!" Immorticia said as she walked alongside Neptuna._

 _"Do you think I can use this game to win gambles with other pirates? *chuckles*" Neptuna joked as she rowed out of the room._

 _Once all of the Zombie Heroes had left the fortress, only Impfinity and Dr. Zomboss remained in the awkwardly silent room._

 _"Oh by the way, Impfinity…you're going to have to fix the ceiling and the wall." Dr. Zomboss spoke up._

 _"Aw come on!" Impfinity complained._

 _"Do it right this time, and I'll give you a brain muffin!" Dr. Zomboss bribed._

 _"I'm on it!" Impfinity obediently replied as he left the room to retrieve tools._

 _Dr. Zomboss tapped his fingers together and looked up at his monitors with a devious grin._

 _"Today, I believe, was a good day. Who knows what the future holds in store for us? The world will soon belong to the zombies, and I will be their great leader!" Dr. Zomboss stated as he cackled another maniacal laugh._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The power of memes compels you! Not much I have to say about this chapter, except I am very satisfied with how it turned out. This felt like the best way to introduce the Zombie heroes, and served to be as comical as possible while progressing the story. Obviously, I'll be able to further explore their characters as the story goes on, but this chapter gives you a general idea of what their personalities are like. The next chapter will introduce more of the Plant heroes and their personalities.  
**


	3. Ch 3: The Solar Flare

_(3 years earlier)_

 _Green Shadow was leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper, her dark silhouette casting as a blur against the sunset sky. She was tracking down a Zombie Hero who had reportedly snatched a citizen's purse after threatening them at "gunpoint". Green Shadow thought this was odd, since Zombies rarely resorted to using firearms for intimidation._

 _"Clearly, I am not dealing with an ordinary threat." Green Shadow thought to herself._

 _Green Shadow arrived at the correct building and gracefully landed on her roots. She hid behind a wall as she listened to the Zombie Hero rummage through the purse. It was Rustbolt, who for some reason stole a sunflower's purse in search of brains. Perhaps he was simply looking for money to buy brains with; none of that mattered. Rustbolt picked through lipstick, mascara, photos, and mints as he emptied the floral patterned purse._

 _"Why would a Plant have brains in their purse? There's not even enough money in here to buy a chicken brain! Figures…" Rustbolt muttered._

 _Green Shadow stepped out from behind the wall with her leaves crossed, and spoke up._

 _"Rustbolt…" Green Shadow stated._

 _Rustbolt quickly stood up and turned around at the sound of his name, a look of dread spread across his face._

 _"I agree that a purse has a lot of interesting things. But perhaps you had a more sinister intent…" Green Shadow said coyly as she approached Rustbolt._

 _Rustbolt activated his shoulder cannon and aimed it at Green Shadow, causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _"Back off, Green Shadow! You just…" Rustbolt began to say._

 _Before Rustbolt could finish his sentence, he was hit in the head with a fireball, causing him to fall over and cry out in pain. Green Shadow was surprised by this sudden event, and turned to look in the direction of the fireball. From around the corner, a fiery sunflower exhaled a puff of smoke, extinguished her flames, and placed her goggles on her forehead. She stepped forward and greeted Green Shadow with a smile._

 _Her name was Solar Flare, a superpowered sunflower with the power of pyrokinesis and flight. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a leaf insignia, and a pair of red goggles that she has to put on whenever she uses her powers in order to protect her eyes. She is generally a very optimistic and cheerful person, typical demeanor for a sunflower. She likes music, sweets, and videogames, and would often spend her free time playing the latest game or going to the ice cream shop. However, she would never hesitate to drop what she was doing in order to save an innocent or her friends._

 _"Solar Flare!" Green Shadow exclaimed._

 _Green Shadow had heard of Solar Flare from the citizens of Plantopolis, but this was her first time seeing Solar Flare in person._

 _"Hiya, Green Shadow! Fancy, meeting you here!" Solar Flare chirped in a British American accent._

 _Solar Flare glanced at the injured Rustbolt sprawled along the floor and began to approach him before Green Shadow interrupted._

 _"It's alright. I can handle this on my own." Green Shadow stated._

 _"Oh, were you chasing him too? Sorry, love! I was just doing my job!" Solar Flare playfully chimed._

 _"No need to apologize." Green Shadow replied with a grin._

 _"Golly! I finally get to meet Green Shadow, herself! The whole world knows about you, you know?" Solar Flare exclaimed._

 _"That's…very surprising to me. Somehow, I always thought I was some sort of enigma." Green Shadow admitted._

 _"No way, love! You're like the shining example of what it means to be a hero! All the other heroes look up to you, myself included." Solar Flare said with a smile._

 _"You look up to me? I always thought you were an incredible hero, yourself. I heard how you once rescued a peashooter family who got stranded in the ocean. Knowing how unpleasant water is to you, you never hesitated to rescue them." Green Shadow recalled._

 _"Oh yeah! I mean, it's not like I can't get wet. It's just inconvenient for me, 'cause I can't reignite for a few minutes." Solar Flare explained._

 _"Like all good heroes, you learned to adapt to your shortcomings and weaknesses." Green Shadow said._

 _"You've been taking lessons with Night Cap too, huh?" Solar Flare said with a giggle._

 _"He always has something new to teach." Green Shadow stated._

 _While the two heroes were talking, Rustbolt weakly brought himself to his knees and spoke up._

 _"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt…but are you going to turn me in, or what?" Rustbolt sarcastically said._

 _Solar Flare responded by spitting another fireball at Rustbolt, knocking him out and causing him to cry out in pain again._

 _"So, uh…wanna be friends?" Solar Flare asked Green Shadow._

 _"Of course!" Green Shadow answered._

 _"Awesome! Well, it's getting late. I should be going home now." Solar Flare said._

 _"You go ahead. The night is still young for me." Green Shadow replied._

 _"Sure thing. Catch you later, love!" Solar Flare chimed._

 _Solar Flare put on her goggles and ignited herself as she flew into the sky, cheering as she soared into the clouds. Green Shadow looked on in awe, smiling as she heard Solar Flare cheer._

 _"She seems really happy with her powers…" Green Shadow noted._

 _With that, Green Shadow picked up the strewn belongings, placed them back into the purse, and leaped away, leaving Rustbolt to recover from his injuries._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am back again! Today is my birthday, and I want to celebrate it with something special. On my Deviantart account, I will host an AMA, and I invite all my readers on Fanfiction to come (if you have a Deviantart account). The AMA will start today at 12:00 PM and continue for the next few days so that everyone has a chance to ask something. Please spread the word! Writing the next chapter now...  
**

 **~Timeman63, logging out!**


	4. Ch 4: It's Time to Duel

_Solar Flare's House_

 _Present Day_

* * *

 _Solar Flare was reclining on her couch while playing the game Growverwatch. She was currently in a well-communicated team, and was skilled enough to win most games she was placed in. Meanwhile, her friend, Wall-Knight, was sitting at the dining table, drawing a crayon picture with his teeth._

 _Wall-Knight is a superpowered Wall-Nut equipped with a high-tech armor that was designed to be virtually indestructible. The armor was capable of blocking and absorbing the shock of any attack, such as bullets, rockets, magic, punches, blades, etc. Its only drawback is that it is very energy consumptive, and can only be used for a few seconds before shutting down and becoming unusable. Wall-Knight often remedies this by only using his armor in short bursts._

 _"Trying to go for Grandmaster rank, Solar Flare?" Wall-Knight muttered through the crayon in his teeth._

 _"That's the ultimate goal, Wall-Knight! Let's make it happen!" Solar Flare replied with determination in her voice._

 _Solar Flare and her team were communicating the push into the final objective, with only two minutes left on the timer. Solar Flare was using the player profile "Corona", in order to hide her identity. The other players had the names "Jukecumber", "DatGrass", "MusOak", "Fungilosa", and "Jeff". They were playing as Tree-acer, Kernel 76, Gen-tea, Junkroot, Durianhardt, Mer-seed, respectively._

* * *

 _ **Corona:** Who's got their ult?_

 _ **MusOak:** Me, Kernel, and Mer-seed._

 _ **Corona:** Alright, let's do this!_

 _ **Fungilosa:** Gourdhog hooked me! Yeah, I'm dead…_

 _ **Jukecumber:** Their Reapear just ulted us._

 _ **DatGrass:** I need healing!_

 _ **Corona:** We need a res, Mer-seed!_

 _ **Jeff:** Here we go!_

 _ **Jukecumber:** Nice!_

 _ **Corona:** Thanks, love!_

 _ **DatGrass:** I'm using my ult! I got a triple kill!_

 _ **MusOak:** Did we win? We won!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare put down her controller and leaned back into her couch, wearing a satisfied grin on her face as the word "Victory" flashed onto the screen._

 _"GG everyone!" Solar Flare said to her team._

 _"GG!" Fungilosa replied._

 _"Hey, Corona. You kind of sound like Solar Flare, the superhero." MusOak told Solar Flare._

 _"Oh, that's just because I'm British, like her. I actually do some cosplay of her!" Solar Flare answered with a knowing smile._

 _"That's cool! Well, gotta go now." MusOak said as he logged off._

 _Solar Flare logged off the game and shut off her console, done with playing games for at least a couple hours._

 _"That's a surprisingly effective cover for your identity, Sunny!" Wall-Knight commented._

 _"I know, right? It's awesome! I would blend right in with the right crowd!" Solar Flare replied._

 _"I'm done! What do you think of my drawing?" Wall-Knight asked as he jumped off his chair, spun towards Solar Flare, and held his finished drawing in his teeth._

 _Solar Flare took the paper from Wall-Knight and observed it. It was a simple drawing of her and Wall-Knight standing next to each other, drawn in the style of a comic book cover. Considering that Wall-Knight drew it with crayons, using his teeth, it was quite impressive._

 _"Wow! You drew this with your teeth?" Solar Flare exclaimed._

 _"As if I have a choice! Ha ha ha ha!" Wall-Knight laughed._

 _"It's really good. I can't even draw this good with my own leaves, and you're drawing comic book covers with your teeth!" Solar Flare joked._

 _"I do my best!" Wall-Knight said with a grin._

 _Suddenly, Solar Flare's smartphone beeped with a news alert. Taking it out of her pocket and checking it, Solar Flare saw a breaking news feed talking about Super Brainz attacking Plantopolis…again._

 _"Ugh, there he goes again!" Solar Flare spat._

 _"It's time to roll out!" Wall-Knight said as he made his way to the door._

 _"Try and keep up, love!" Solar Flare said as she ignited herself and zoomed out the door._

 _"Wait for me!" Wall-Knight called out as he closed the door behind him and hopped toward the nearest bus stop._

* * *

 _Searing through the sky, Solar Flare made her way to Plantopolis and looked down upon the city. From above, she could see Super Brainz lifting cars and throwing them, terrorizing nearby citizens. Solar Flare swooped down and landed on the street with a fiery blast, removing her goggles to survey the destruction._

 _"He probably has some really dumb reason to be doing this…" Solar Flare muttered._

 _"Hello!" Wall-Knight chimed, standing next to Solar Flare._

 _"Wall-Knight? How'd you get here before me?" Solar Flare asked in surprise._

 _"I took the bus. Public transit is surprisingly efficient!" Wall-Knight answered._

 _"No it's not! You got here before me using cartoon logic, didn't you?" Solar Flare responded as she raised an eyebrow._

 _"What's wrong with breaking traditional logic if it means I get here faster? Without cartoon logic, I could never get anything done!" Wall-Knight said in defense._

 _"Yeah, you're right." Solar Flare said with a chuckle._

 _The two Plant Heroes refocused their attention on Super Brainz and called out to him._

 _"Hey, Super Brainz! What do you think you're doing?" Solar Flare called out._

 _Super Brainz, having lifted a car over his head, turned around to face Solar Flare and tossed the car away, causing a cat to scream in the background._

 _"Hello, foul Plant Hero! I'm doing some rehearsal for my upcoming Super Brainz videogame! It's called Super Brainz 64! It's a game where you play as me flying through rings and picking up cars!" Super Brainz explained._

 _"If it's anything like Superman 64, I'm not interested…" Solar Flare muttered to Wall-Knight._

 _"That game doesn't even exist in our universe!" Wall-Knight pointed out._

 _"Doesn't mean I can't be aware of it." Solar Flare replied._

 _"Also, it helps me train for my rematch with Green Shadow! This time, I'll win for real!" Super Brainz stated._

 _"If I know Green Shadow, I bet she's going to show up on the rooftop of a skyscraper, just as you say that!" Solar Flare said with a knowing grin._

 _"Right on cue!" Green Shadow called from atop a skyscraper._

 _Solar Flare, Wall-Knight, and Super Brainz looked up to see Green Shadow standing above them, her dark cape swaying in the non-existent breeze._

 _"Your mischief ends now, Super Brainz!" Green Shadow boldly proclaimed._

 _"There's no wind. How is her cape doing that?" Wall-Knight pointed out._

 _"Oh, you know how it is! It's for dramatic effect. Look, she's gonna do a superhero landing! Wait for it…" Solar Flare said in anticipation._

 _Green Shadow jumped high into the air before landing on the pavement, creating a heavy thud for dramatic effect._

 _"Woo! Superhero landing! Yeah!" Solar Flare cheered._

 _"You think you can beat me again, but I have a secret weapon! It was built by the great Dr. Zomboss! Behold!" Super Brainz proclaimed as he pulled out the Zomboss Deck Dealer from his pocket._

 _"This is the Zomboss Deck Dealer! It…uh…I forgot what it was for…" Super Brainz stuttered._

 _"Oh, you mean the 'Heroes' card game? I have one of those too!" Green Shadow said as she pulled out a similar looking Deck Dealer from underneath her cape._

 _"It's a pretty popular toy. Everyone has at least one of these things. Are you challenging me to a game?" Green Shadow asked Super Brainz._

 _"Uh…yes! Yes I am! Let's fight!" Super Brainz quickly answered._

 _"Alright then. I'll show you how this works!" Green Shadow said with a confident smile._

 _Green Shadow tossed her Deck Dealer onto the ground, causing it to form a large holographic field around both her and Super Brainz. A computerized voice began to announce the game._

 _"Battle! Green Shadow vs. Super Brainz!" The computer stated._

 _The field then began to materialize into an image that resembled the city and constructed the playing board. The board consisted of five lanes, one height lane on the far left, one water lane on the far right, and three normal lanes in between. Green Shadow and Super Brainz stood on opposite sides of the board, unable to leave the playing field._

 _"This is how the game starts. Do you know how to play?" Green Shadow asked courteously._

 _"I must admit…I haven't read the instructions yet…" Super Brainz answered._

 _"Don't worry, the game is simple! Strategizing is the hard part. Since it's your first time, I'll walk you through it, and go a little easy on you! I'm doing this to be nice, not to help you win!" Green Shadow said with a smirk._

 _The game materialized four cards in front of Green Shadow and Super Brainz._

 _"Select your starting cards!" The computer instructed the players._

 _"These are the cards we start with! You can keep the ones you've got, or change them to a different one." Green Shadow explained as she tapped on her cards to reroll them._

 _Super Brainz imitated Green Shadow's actions as he rerolled his own cards. When the two heroes were satisfied with their cards, they tapped a button reading, "Let's rock!" to lock their starting cards. The cards dispersed into energy and rematerialized in the players' hands. Then, another card popped into existence and placed itself into their hands._

 _"This card is a special card known as a 'Superpower'. Each player has four in total, and they always start off with a random one. Knowing how and when to use them can turn the fight in your favor!" Green Shadow explained to a still puzzled Super Brainz._

 _"I understand." Super Brainz flatly responded._

 _"No you don't…" Green Shadow stated._

 _"You're right. I don't…" Super Brainz said, looking at his feet._

 _Just then, a heart display popped up on the players' respective sides. Green Shadow received a green and grey heart counter, while Super Brainz received a pink and black heart counter. Both displays showed the number "20" and had eight sections surrounding them in the shape of a shield._

 _"What is this thing?" Super Brainz asked Green Shadow, scratching his head._

 _"That's your soul! Or at least a digital representation of it for the purpose of the game. That is your HP. If it reaches zero, you lose! I don't need to explain that, do I?" Green Shadow answered._

 _"Nope. I'm not a dummy!" Super Brainz replied._

 _"Yes you are…" Green Shadow stated._

 _"Yes I am…" Super Brainz muttered._

 _Green Shadow rolled her eyes at Super Brainz's dim behavior before continuing to explain._

 _"Let's start the game now. Zombies always go first, just like how White always goes first in Chess. This is where you get to put down a Unit card." Green Shadow explained._

 _"Alright then! I can't wait!" Super Brainz said as he reached for a card._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot! Cards aren't free. They cost resources to place down on the field. For me, it's sunlight. For you, it's brains. We start with one resource on the first turn and then get more with each turn. You weren't thinking of putting down an expensive card, were you?" Green Shadow quickly stated._

 _"Not at all! I'm going to play my cards right!" Super Brainz retorted._

 _Super Brainz pulled out a card from his hand and threw it down onto the middle lane. The card turned into energy and began to materialize into a Zombie. The card became an Imp with 1 strength and 1 health._

 _"I placed down an Imp Zombie! Now what do I do?" Super Brainz asked._

 _"Press the button to your right to end your turn." Green Shadow answered._

 _Super Brainz looked to his right to see a large purple button floating next to him, which he pressed without hesitance._

 _"Good. Now it's my turn!" Green Shadow stated with a determined gaze._

 _Green Shadow glanced at her cards before placing down a card of her own in the middle lane. This card materialized into a Peashooter that also had 1 strength and 1 health._

 _"See the green and red numbers below our Units? That represents their strength and health. Strength indicates how much damage they do. Health is…well, health. Since I'm a Plant, I can put down any card I want, whether it's a Unit or a Trick. I end my turn now." Green Shadow said as she pressed the button to end her turn._

 _"What happens now?" Super Brainz asked._

 _"Normally, this is when you would play any Trick cards you may have. But since you have no more resources left, you just have to end your turn. When you press that button, that's when the fighting begins! You'll see what I mean." Green Shadow answered._

 _Super Brainz pressed the button as instructed, causing the computer to commence the battle._

 _"Fight!"_

 _The Imp Zombie initiated the fight by throwing a rock at the Peashooter. The Peashooter retaliated by firing a pea at the Imp. Both Units were defeated and the board was cleared. The resource counters now displayed the number 2, and a new card was drawn for each player._

 _"That's all there is to it! This is where I stop helping you…" Green Shadow said as she observed her cards._

 _In her leaf, Green Shadow held a Cabbage-Pult, a Pea Pod, a Torchwood, a Iceberg Lettuce, and her Signature Superpower, Precision Blast. In Super Brainz's hand, there was a Chimney Sweep, a Mini-Ninja, a Fishy Imp, a Smoke Bomb, and a Telepathy Superpower._

 _"I don't need your help anymore! I can do this myself now!" Super Brainz boasted as he played his next card._

 _Super Brainz put down a Mini-Ninja in the middle lane and ended his turn. Green Shadow placed a Cabbage-Pult in the height lane, triggering its special ability and granting it increased stats._

 _"Wait, why did that happen?" Super Brainz asked._

 _"If you read your cards, you would know why. Like I said, I'm not helping you from here on." Green Shadow answered as she ended her turn._

 _Super Brainz took the time to read the cards in his hand before deciding to use a Smoke Bomb trick on his Mini-Ninja, moving it to the height lane where the Cabbage-Pult resided, a clearly terrible move on his part._

 _"That's an…interesting move. At least you know how to use your Tricks!" Green Shadow commented._

 _Super Brainz gave a confused look as he ended his turn, causing the battle to commence. The Mini-Ninja threw a shuriken at the Cabbage-Pult, causing the Cabbage-Pult to retaliate by tossing a large cabbage, easily destroying the Mini-Ninja._

 _"I'll try to make this end quickly. I have much better things to do with my time!" Green Shadow said with a sigh as Turn 3 began._

 _Super Brainz began his turn by placing a Chimney Sweep on the height lane, causing it to gain increased stats. He also decided to place down a new card, the Paparazzi Zombie, in the middle lane and ended his turn._

 _"You know you can put down cards in other lanes, right?" Green Shadow asked Super Brainz._

 _"Didn't you say you would stop helping me?" Super Brainz retorted._

 _"Yes, but you're making me bored with how poorly you're playing…" Green Shadow admitted._

 _"Ha ha ha! That's all part of my plan! If you get bored, you don't play as well!" Super Brainz answered._

 _"Honestly, it's working." Green Shadow replied as she started her turn._

 _Green Shadow placed down a Torchwood in the middle lane and placed a Pea Pod behind it, increasing the Pea Pod's strength. She then played an Iceberg Lettuce Trick on the Chimney Sweep, freezing it and preventing it from attacking. Super Brainz was about to play his own Trick Card when the Paparazzi Zombie suddenly began to talk._

 _"Hey pal, show me a few Tricks, will ya? I can't wait to post them on my Brainsbook page!" The Paparazzi Zombie said in a Bostonian accent._

 _"You can talk? Uh, well, okay…I play my Telepathy Superpower! With this, I draw two extra cards and add them to my hand!" Super Brainz said as he played his Superpower and conjured two new cards._

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Smile for the camera!" The Paparazzi Zombie cheered as his stats were boosted._

 _"Yeah, they do that sometimes. You have to remember that they're just holographic projections." Green Shadow said in response to Paparazzi Zombie's behavior._

 _Super Brainz ended his turn and commenced Turn 3. The Chimney Sweep began to thaw out of his frozen state, but not before getting hit by Cabbage-Pult and falling off the height. It became Paparazzi Zombie's turn to attack as he prepped his camera and aimed it at the Torchwood._

 _"Say cheese!" The Paparazzi Zombie cried out._

 _Paparazzi Zombie damaged the Torchwood with a blinding light, causing the Pea Pod behind it to fire a pea, which in turn was ignited by Torchwood's fire and caused extra damage to Paparazzi Zombie. The Paparazzi Zombie was quickly defeated as his own camera flashed him in the eyes._

 _"I almost miss him now that he's gone…" Super Brainz mumbled sentimentally._

 _"Don't get too attached. They only exist for as long as the game lasts." Green Shadow replied._

* * *

 _By the time Turn 6 rolled around, the game was looking to be reaching the endgame. Green Shadow had cleared out the entire board, leaving only a Torchwood and a Threepeater boosted with fertilizer. Super Brainz appeared to be very nervous about his chances, while Green Shadow had never looked more complacent. Solar Flare and Wall-Knight had been spectating the entire time, but had decided to look through their own decks when the battle had started to become bland._

 _"Do you think I should buy a Legendary Pack? I could use some better cards." Wall-Knight asked Solar Flare._

 _"Save your money, Wall-Knight. There's no guarantee that you'll get one you want. Just craft the one you need if you have enough Sparks." Solar Flare answered._

 _Solar Flare looked up and called out to Green Shadow._

 _"Are you almost done, love?" Solar Flare asked Green Shadow._

 _"I hope so. This is the most boring game I've ever played…" Green Shadow said in a tired-sounding voice._

 _"I know! Yu-Gi-Oh makes these things seem way more exciting!" Solar Flare added._

 _"The fact that neither of us have landed a hit makes it so much worse…" Green Shadow groaned._

 _Super Brainz thought long about his next move, knowing that Green Shadow was about to pull off a haymaker. He decided to put down a Surprise Gargantuar in the third lane, a card that starts out inside a gravestone, making it impervious to attacks until the Trick Phase. Super Brainz ended his turn, causing Green Shadow to breathe a sigh of relief._

 _"Thank you! Now please lose!" Green Shadow said in an exasperated tone as she played her cards._

 _Green Shadow played a Fertilizer Trick on her Threepeater, causing it to gain immense Strength and Health. Now came the most exciting part of the battle: playing the Signature Superpower._

 _"Super Brainz! Behold, my Signature Superpower: Precision Blast! This card gives me the power to fire a damaging blast straight down the middle lane!" Green Shadow stated in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster (which wasn't saying much)._

 _The Signature Superpower card was absorbed into Green Shadow's body as she performed her attack. Jumping up into the air, she fired a glowing green orb down the middle lane, directly striking Super Brainz and causing 5 damage to his Soul Meter._

 _"Ouch! My virtual heart!" Super Brainz cried out in pain._

 _"It's over, Super Brainz! My Threepeater should bring your Health down to zero as soon as you end your turn!" Green Shadow said triumphantly as she ended her turn._

 _As Super Brainz's Trick Phase began, his Surprise Gargantuar rose from its gravestone and blew a noise maker, indicating to Super Brainz to move it somewhere. Super Brainz was beginning to sweat buckets now, realizing that he was about to lose._

 _"Um…uh…move it here!" Super Brainz cried out in panic._

 _The Surprise Gargantuar moved itself to the height lane, giving the Threepeater a clear three lanes to fire at Super Brainz. Green Shadow shook her head, knowing that Super Brainz might do something clumsy like that._

 _"Are you finished, Jonathan?" Green Shadow asked, referring to Super Brainz by his secret identity._

 _"Hey, don't use that name! I have to keep that a secret!" Super Brainz stammered._

 _"Press the button, Super Brainz…" Green Shadow politely asked._

 _Super Brainz looked down in defeat and pressed the button to end his turn. The Surprise Gargantuar attacked Green Shadow, causing 5 damage to her. The Threepeater took aim at Super Brainz and attacked him in all three of the ground lanes, quickly draining his Health to zero and defeating him._

 _"Oh the pain!" Super Brainz screamed as he got knocked out._

 _"Winner: Green Shadow!" The computer announced._

 _Green Shadow breathed another sigh of relief as she shut off the game and placed her Deck Dealer in her pocket. Super Brainz was still dazed from his defeat and lay on the ground pathetically._

 _"You'll feel a little dizzy when you lose a game of 'Heroes'. It'll go away soon enough." Green Shadow said to Super Brainz as she walked away, wanting nothing more to do with him for the rest of the day._

 _Green Shadow walked up to Solar Flare and Wall-Knight, who were applauding her victory._

 _"You did great, Penelopea!" Solar Flare cheered._

 _"Thanks, I guess. Hardly a fight…" Green Shadow muttered._

 _"It's surprising that he landed a hit on you at all!" Wall-Knight commented with a laugh._

 _"'Heroes' is supposed to be fun, but Super Brainz is so bad, I can't even comment on it!" Green Shadow said as she held her head in her leaf._

 _"He'll get better. At least you would hope so!" Solar Flare said optimistically._

 _"Narrator, please tell me I don't ever have to explain this game again!" Green Shadow asked the Narrator._

 _"Not really. It's assumed that most people who read this story are familiar with the game." The Narrator answered._

 _"Ok, good." Green Shadow said with a grin._

 _"You can talk to him too? That's cool!" Solar Flare chimed._

 _"Sure can!" Green Shadow said with a nod._

 _"Hiya, Narrator! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while!" Solar Flare called out._

 _"I'm just here whenever you feel like talking!" The Narrator replied._

 _"Alright, that's enough fourth-wall breaking for you today, Sunny!" Wall-Knight joked._

 _"You can't stop me! I'm like a flower Deadpool!" Solar Flare joked in response._

 _"Well, I should get going now. I have to do SOMETHING productive today…" Green Shadow said as she started to walk away._

 _"Wait! Penelopea!" Solar Flare called out to Green Shadow, causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _"Yes, Sunny?" Green Shadow asked._

 _"We haven't hung out in a while. I was wondering if we could…get lunch at the Lily Bistro?" Solar Flare asked, her voice a little shaky._

 _"Lily Bistro? That actually sounds really good! Sure, I'll be there! But I need to get changed first." Green Shadow replied with a joyful smile._

 _"Really? Awesome! I'll go home and get changed too!" Solar Flare cheered._

 _"See you at noon!" Green Shadow said with a nod._

 _Green Shadow sped away to her home, and Solar Flare ignited herself and flew up into the clouds, leaving Wall-Knight and Super Brainz to themselves._

 _"Well, I guess I'll take the bus home." Wall-Knight quipped as he hopped over to the nearest bus station._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, this one took way too long to do! I apologize for taking so long to publish this chapter, but I'm glad to finally have this finished. I really have to do my best to not work on multiple projects at once; it often negatively affects my productivity. In addition to this story, I was also working on fanart for PvZ and concept art for my new original project, _Realm of Mythos_. Right now, I have art for one of the characters on my Deviantart, and I highly encourage everyone to go check it out. In regards to this chapter, I found it very difficult to write the card battle scene, and ultimately, it wasn't very fun to write. Playing the actual game is fun, but on paper it just sounds dull and less exciting. I find that writing actual battle scenes is easier for me, and that really says something. I'm honestly not sure if I'll ever write a card battle scene again. I need some input here: Should I keep writing card battle scenes? If yes, then how should I write them to make it less jarring for me? Thank you for continuing to support me by reading and critiquing my work!  
**


	5. Ch 5: The Dream

_Lily Bistro_

 _(You know what time it is)_

* * *

 _Green Shadow was seated outside at a small table for two, patiently waiting for Solar Flare to arrive. Since she was not currently fighting Zombie Heroes, she needed to assume her secret identity as Penelopea. As a disguise, she was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and a necklace with a charm of the Greek letter "Omega". She also made sure to take off her mask and had decided not to wear a hood of any kind, just to prevent anyone from getting suspicious. Green Shadow was a little nervous to have lunch with Solar Flare, not only because they had not spent time together in a while, but also because she was a little socially awkward, having spent so much time alone._

 _Green Shadow suddenly saw Solar Flare walking up to the bistro, and was surprised by how she looked. Solar Flare was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt (with the hood down) with a Growverwatch game logo on the front, and was still wearing her goggles on her forehead. She looked pretty much identical to how she looks as a Plant Hero, just with a sweatshirt and not a sleeveless black shirt with a leaf logo. Solar Flare took a seat at the table and gave a bright smile._

 _"Hey, Penelopea!" Solar Flare chimed._

 _"Hi, Sunny." Green Shadow responded._

 _Green Shadow scanned her eyes on Solar Flare for a few more moments before leaning forward._

 _"That's your disguise?" Green Shadow whispered._

 _"Yeah! You don't like it?" Solar Flare whispered back, slightly concerned._

 _"No, no, it's just…you're still wearing your goggles. Don't you think people are going to notice?" Green Shadow asked._

 _"Not really. This style is kind of common, so I don't think people will think about it much." Solar Flare answered._

 _"Fine then…" Green Shadow said, content with the answer._

 _Solar Flare took a few glances at Green Shadow's outfit. She found herself impressed with this appearance she had never seen with Green Shadow. She had never seen Green Shadow without her hood. Even when the two hung out, Green Shadow usually wore something like a hooded sweatshirt, making sure to cover her head. Now here she was, hood completely absent, revealing a single leaf on her head that served as her hair. Most Peashooters had a leaf that pointed backward and folded behind the head, but Green Shadow had decided to fold the leaf forward and have it come down over her forehead between her eyes. Solar Flare thought this made Green Shadow look very cutesy and adorable, and couldn't help but smile._

 _"Your hair looks cute, love!" Solar Flare said, tilting her head in awe._

 _"Oh, uh…t-thank you…" Green Shadow stammered, butterflies suddenly forming in her stomach._

 _"What's that necklace you have?" Solar Flare asked, quickly changing the subject._

 _"This? This is an Omega symbol. My mom got it for my birthday. I suppose it could mean a lot of things, in my case." Green Shadow explained, holding the Omega charm in her leaf._

 _"What does it mean to you?" Solar Flare asked further._

 _"Well, Omega is the last letter in the Greek alphabet, so it's used to signify things that come last, or the limit of something. I'm not sure what that has to do with me, but I still like the letter." Green Shadow answered._

 _"That's cool." Solar Flare chimed._

 _A Sunflower waitress walked up to their table with a notepad in her leaf, intent on taking their orders._

 _"What can I get you two today?" The waitress asked in a cheerful tone._

 _"I'll have the Tomato Basil Soup. With unsalted crackers." Green Shadow asked._

 _"Strawberry Danish, please!" Solar Flare chirped._

 _"Sure thing! Coming right up!" The waitress chimed as she walked to the kitchen._

 _"Really, Sunny? Strawberry Danish? You need to watch your sugar." Green Shadow jokingly scolded._

 _"Hmph! If anything, I'm not getting enough sugar!" Solar Flare jokingly replied._

 _The two girls giggled at each other's' silliness, quickly enjoying their company._

 _"That style is common, huh?" Green Shadow asked, addressing Solar Flare's outfit._

 _"Casual Gamer. But it doesn't really fit, 'cause I'm anything but casual!" Solar Flare replied._

 _"What do you mean?" Green Shadow asked further._

 _"I work as a professional gamer and voice actress! I also do charity livestreams when I'm not working." Solar Flare explained._

 _"That's amazing!" Green Shadow exclaimed, awestruck at how vibrant and exciting Solar Flare's life was._

 _"What do you do when you're not being a hero?" Solar Flare suddenly asked, catching Green Shadow off guard._

 _"Um…actually, I don't…have a job…right now…" Green Shadow replied, clumsily stumbling over her words._

 _Green Shadow glanced away from Solar Flare, embarrassed from admitting that she was unemployed. Solar Flare quickly noticed Green Shadow's body language and stammering, and was suddenly ashamed of making Green Shadow uncomfortable._

 _"Oh…I'm sorry Penelopea. I didn't know you…" Solar Flare apologized._

 _"It's fine. Things have been difficult lately, that's all…" Green Shadow quickly answered._

 _Solar Flare decided to change the subject, not wishing to pry into Green Shadow's personal life._

 _"Maybe I can…tell you how everyone else is doing right now. You haven't really been communicating with us lately." Solar Flare suggested._

 _"That would be great." Green Shadow answered with a nod._

 _"So…Wall-Knight works at the golf course as groundskeeper. Citron still does bounty hunting. Rose is so wealthy, she doesn't need to work. Night Cap still teaches martial arts and meditation at his dojo, and Spudow and Grass Knuckles are his most frequent students." Solar Flare stated._

 _"Grass Knuckles, huh? He could use the meditation classes." Green Shadow said with a knowing grin._

 _"I know, right? He still does boxing matches, but when he's not doing that, he's at the dojo trying to learn how to sit still for an hour." Solar Flare stated further, trying hard not to giggle._

 _"What about Captain Combustible?" Green Shadow asked._

 _"Um…we haven't heard from him in a long time. We see him even less often than you. Poor guy must be so lonely all the time…" Solar Flare muttered._

 _"Maybe we should visit him sometime. If he won't come out of his house, we'll go to him instead!" Green Shadow strongly suggested._

 _"I think he would love that!" Solar Flare agreed._

 _The waitress arrived with their orders of tomato soup and Danish, and gently placed their food in front of them._

 _"Here it is! Tomato Basil Soup and Strawberry Danish! Enjoy!" The waitress said cheerfully._

 _"Thanks, love! Tell Lily I said hey!" Solar Flare said to the waitress._

 _"Will do!" The waitress chimed as she walked away._

 _Green Shadow took a few of her crackers and dropped them into the soup, watching them slowly sink down into the creamy red abyss. She stared at her food for a few seconds before suddenly remembering something._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to tell you about this weird dream I had last night!" Green Shadow told Solar Flare._

 _"Weird dream, huh? Humor me!" Solar Flare said as she nibbled her Danish._

 _"It was a pretty short dream. Let's see if I remember the details…" Green Shadow said as she recalled the events of the dream._

* * *

 _~In the dream, I was sleeping against a tree. I'm pretty sure it was an oak._

 _~When I woke up in the dream, I saw that I was on top of a grassy hill in the middle of a huge plain, a plain as vast as the far reaches of the cosmos._

 _~I was somewhat lucid, so I decided to climb the tree. And by climb, I mean I jumped up to the branches._

 _~There wasn't much up there, only acorns and dark green leaves, so I jumped back down and looked up at the sky._

 _~Beautiful blue skies._

 _~Not a single cloud._

 _~Birds flying in formation, migrating elsewhere._

 _~It was…breathtaking, to say the least._

 _~Then, I saw a dove flying over to me._

 _~I held out my leaf, and it gently landed._

 _~I looked at it closely, and what I saw made me mystified._

 ** _~In its beak, it was holding an olive branch…_**

* * *

 _"Then I woke up in real life. That was the end of it." Green Shadow concluded._

 _"What in the world?" Solar Flare whispered, completely astonished at Green Shadow's retelling of the dream._

 _"I know. I really have no idea what that dream was supposed to be about. It was…very different from the dreams I'm used to having." Green Shadow explained._

 _"It did sound kinda weird. This is the first time you've had this kind of dream?" Solar Flare asked._

 _"Yes. I mean, I kind of liked it. It was all bright and sunny. Most of the time, my dreams are just dark and sad, like my parents dying, or the ground falling from underneath me." Green Shadow answered._

 _Solar Flare was a little shocked when she heard Green Shadow say this, and couldn't help but feel concerned._

 _"Dead parents? The ground collapsing? Are you feeling alright, Penelopea?" Solar Flare quietly asked._

 _"Sunny, I'm fine." Green Shadow quickly answered, even though she knew it was a lie._

 _Solar Flare had stopped eating her Danish, her mind too preoccupied with the things Green Shadow had just told her. She felt as though Green Shadow was trying to hide her feelings in order to look strong. But she knew it was useless to try and pry deeper, so she left it at that._

 _"I'm going to the dojo to visit Night Cap. Did you want to come with me?" Solar Flare asked Green Shadow._

 _"Yeah. I have nothing better to do." Green Shadow answered flatly._

 _Green Shadow and Solar Flare stood up from their table to go pay the bill._

 _"Hey, Penelopea? You didn't eat any of your soup." Solar Flare pointed out._

 _"Oh shoot, you're right! I'll get a take-out box." Green Shadow replied._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Have you ever had a dream that was coherent and "normal", but still made you feel weird afterwards because of how it was different from other dreams you may have had? This chapter was much more fun to write for me, because it let me do things like dream foreshadowing, and it allowed me to explore how Green Shadow and Solar Flare interact when they're not doing hero work. I've mentioned this already in the previous chapter, but I'll say it one more time to make sure: my Deviantart page has been updated with a biography and concept art of one of my characters for _Realm of Mythos_ , a potential hero shooter game that I've been imagining for a while now. I encourage you to check it out if you want to see my art for an original character. Once again, thank you so much everyone for your continued support!**

 **~Timeman63, logging out!  
**


	6. Ch 6: Enter the Dojo

_Night Cap's Dojo_

 _(I don't know, it's sometime after noon time. I don't always know what time it is, I don't have a watch. I don't have a body for that matter. I'm just a voice that keeps the story going. Cut me a break, I didn't write this story, I just narrate it! I'll stop complaining now…)_

* * *

 _Within a small dojo residing atop a grassy hill, a martial artist mushroom was busy teaching two students the art of meditation. His name was Night Cap, and he was very well-respected among the Plant Heroes. He is level-headed and deliberate in his actions, both in casual interaction and in combat. He rarely ever gets angry, as he had mastered the technique of channeling his rage into energy that he then uses to fight his enemies. His most significant power is the ability to summon and control spirit dragons to quickly subdue his opponents, a power that strikes fear into the hearts of Zombies and leaves Plants awestruck._

 _Acknowledging his immense power, Night Cap chose to teach others different martial arts and meditation techniques so that they would be able to protect themselves from the Zombies and learn to cope with negative emotions such as anger and anxiety. Standing at the front of the classroom, Night Cap stood up with one arm raised up and another arm stretched to his right. Maintaining this pose, he took slow and deep breaths, instructing his pupils to do the same._

 _His students at the moment were Grass Knuckles and Spudow, who were also his friends. Grass Knuckles was a super-powered Bonk Choy who was known for being brash and overconfident. His punches are incredibly powerful, to the point where he could level entire buildings if he wanted to. Grass Knuckles had a habit of deliberately picking fights with Zombie Heroes, even if they weren't committing a wrongdoing, and this would sometimes end up with him getting into more trouble than he bargained for. Night Cap recommended Grass Knuckles to take his classes so that he could learn to better control his impulsive behavior and short temper._

 _Spudow was a super-powered Potato Mine who was very much the opposite of Grass Knuckles; calm, humble and disciplined. He devoted his life to resolving disputes and conflicts through pacifist and peaceful means, whenever possible. His power is the ability to remove his head without harming himself and toss it as an explosive. After this, he grows his head back immediately and can continue doing this. Taking Night Cap's classes allowed him to express himself freely, and also gave him peace of mind._

 _"Immovable may be the tree, yet it breathes like the spring breeze." Night Cap mutters, making sure Grass Knuckles and Spudow could hear him._

 _"And what does this have to do with anything?" Grass Knuckles rudely responded, holding his arms in the instructed pose._

 _"When you control your mind, you control your body. When you control your body, you control your destiny!" Night Cap firmly answered._

 _"Always strive for a better life!" Spudow stated with a smile._

 _"Correct!" Night Cap said with a nod and a grin._

 _Spudow always was a good student. There was no greater feeling than when Night Cap realized that he could learn a few things from Spudow. After all, the titles of "student" and "teacher" were often interchangeable._

 _"We often meditate for up to 2 hours at a time, Grass Knuckles. If you wish to 'get on our level', you have to try less and do more!" Night Cap informed Grass Knuckles, a knowing smirk forming on his face._

 _"Argh! When we get to the combat lessons, I'll show you 'get on my level'!" Grass Knuckles retorted._

 _Night Cap sighed, still grinning. This student had a long way to go. Solar Flare and Green Shadow had walked into the dojo, carrying take-out boxes with a Danish and tomato basil soup, respectively. Night Cap quickly noticed them and left his pose, instructing Spudow and Grass Knuckles to keep posing._

 _"Sunny! Penelopea! Greetings to both of you!" Night Cap greeted as he placed his hands together and bowed._

 _"Hello Night Cap." Green Shadow replied._

 _"Hiya Night Cap! How's class going?" Solar Flare asked._

 _"The usual condition. Spudow is a wonderful student as always. Grass Knuckles struggles sometimes, but he is learning at his own pace. Both will have progress to make." Night Cap answered._

 _"Can we watch?" Solar Flare asked._

 _"Of course. You may even join us if you wish. You are all welcome to my dojo anytime." Night Cap said with a grin._

 _Solar Flare walked off to the opposite wall of the dojo and sat down in one of the benches, watching Spudow and Grass Knuckles maintain their poses. Green Shadow began to strike up a conversation with Night Cap._

 _"You seem…cheerful, Night Cap." Green Shadow stated, half-jokingly._

 _"You seem to be much of the same." Night Cap replied, picking up on Green Shadow's sarcasm._

 _"What is it now? You always seem to be brooding over one thing or another." Green Shadow asked._

 _"It is none of your concern, Penelopea. I am always pondering the nature of things. It is how I have always been." Night Cap answered, glancing away._

 _Night Cap made a hand gesture to Spudow and Grass Knuckles, a gesture that they came to understand as 'meditation time', and the two students entered their meditation stances. Night Cap then continued the conversation._

 _"And what of you, my friend? You seem bothered by something." Night Cap implored._

 _"Well, it's just that I've been having some weird dreams lately. Something involving an oak tree in a field and a dove carrying an olive branch." Green Shadow explained._

 _"That seems rather peaceful." Night Cap noted._

 _"But that's why it bothers me. I never have dreams like that. This one was just so out of place, it was more jarring than the other dreams. Well, jarring at the time. Looking back, I can appreciate it for being so peaceful…" Green Shadow rambled._

 _"Penelopea…" Night Cap said, causing Green Shadow to stop._

 _Night Cap closed his eyes and adjusted his scarf before speaking again._

 _"I understand that you have been experiencing a lot of grief. I can't say I know what your dream means. Have you seen a psychiatrist about these disturbances and your condition?" Night Cap asked._

 _"No. I can't afford a psychiatrist. I'm jobless, Night Cap." Green Shadow answered with a despondent look._

 _Night Cap stood in thought for a few seconds before pulling out his smartphone and messaging someone._

 _"What are you doing?" Green Shadow asked Night Cap._

 _"I am arranging an appointment for you to see a psychiatrist who specializes in treating Plant Heroes like us. There!" Night Cap answered, completing his task and putting away his phone._

 _Night Cap then pulled out a small slip of paper and a pen from underneath his scarf and began writing down an address and directions, which he gave to Green Shadow._

 _"Her name is Dr. Hypno. You will be able to see her in a couple of hours. I have already paid for the appointment." Night Cap told Green Shadow._

 _"Thank you, Miyagi…" Green Shadow said._

 _"Please, call me Night Cap. You are welcome." Night Cap replied._

 _Green Shadow pocketed the slip of paper and called out to Solar Flare._

 _"See you later, Sunny!" Green Shadow said._

 _"See ya, Penelopea!" Solar Flare called back, smiling brightly._

 _Green Shadow smiled and left the dojo to see the psychiatrist, Dr. Hypno. Night Cap sat down at the front of the dojo to resume his lessons._

 _"Now, my pupils, it is time for a new lesson in discipline, dexterity and patience. Eating rice…with chopsticks!" Night Cap said as he conjured a bowl of rice in front of himself, Spudow and Grass Knuckles._

 _"Come on, really?! We don't even have fingers!" Grass Knuckles complained._

 _"Do you see me or Spudow complaining? This lesson is for you in particular." Night Cap firmly stated._

 _"Can we at least put soy sauce on it?" Grass Knuckles asked._

 _"What do you think?" Night Cap firmly replied._

 _Grass Knuckles groaned at this response while Solar Flare giggled at his expense._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not uploading sooner. The reason being is that I'm working on a few drawings that I will post on my Deviantart when finished. This chapter introduces Night Cap, Spudow, and Grass Knuckles, and gives a glimpse of their personalities. Obviously, I will delve further into their characters in later chapters. I also briefly mention my Plant Hero OC, Dr. Hypno. What is she like? You'll see. I'll have a biography and a drawing of her finished soon. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my work!  
**


	7. Ch 7: Dr Hypno

_Streets of Plantopolis_

* * *

 _Green Shadow followed the directions written on her slip of paper as she walked among the streets of Plantopolis. She kept walking until she found the specified location: a brick alleyway on the corner of Sativum Rd and Helianthus Ave. Green Shadow felt a little disconcerted when she realized that this was supposed to be where she would meet the Plant Hero psychiatrist, Dr. Hypno. She certainly wasn't expecting an alleyway to be her workplace. Green Shadow continued to read the instructions and found that she was supposed to go into the alleyway and locate a marked brick wall. She walked past the alley dumpster and found herself in front of a wall with graffiti that read, "Der doktor ist hier"._

 _"Below the German graffiti, there should be a brick that is redder than the other ones. Press it to call Dr. Hypno." Green Shadow read aloud on her slip of paper._

 _Green Shadow did as she was instructed and pushed the brick into the wall. After doing this, the brick popped back into its original position and created a sharp buzzer noise. Moments after the buzzer, Green Shadow began hearing an unfamiliar voice in her head._

 _"Hello?" The voice said in a German accent._

 _"Um, hello? Are you Dr. Hypno?" Green Shadow asked, her voice shaking._

 _"This is Dr. Hypno! Sorry to alarm you, I am just communicating to you telepathically. You must be Green Shadow." Dr. Hypno responded._

 _"Yes, I'm…" Green Shadow began to say, before being interrupted by Dr. Hypno._

 _"Oh wait, my apologies! You're probably not wearing your Plant Hero outfit, so I think you prefer to be called Penelopea, correct?" Dr. Hypno stated._

 _"How did you know I use that name when I'm not wearing a hood?!" Green Shadow asked in surprise._

 _"I've been reading since the first chapter. Well, come in!" Dr. Hypno answered before she ceased communication._

 _The brick wall began to open up, revealing a hidden staircase that descended into a dark cellar. Green Shadow tried to calm herself before walking down into the unknown. As the wall closed back up, a few fluorescent ceiling lights flickered on, revealing to Green Shadow an oddly cozy-looking waiting room. There wasn't much, just a leather couch and a table with some magazines and puzzle toys. Minimal, but still cozy. A wooden door swung open as Dr. Hypno came walking into the room._

 _"Greetings, Penelopea! Guten Tag!" Dr. Hypno said with a cheerful smile, reaching out and shaking Green Shadow's leaf._

 _"Yeah, uh, Guten Tag." Green Shadow parroted._

 _Green Shadow quickly observed the doctor's appearance. Dr. Hypno was a superpowered Hypno Shroom who seemed to possess powerful psychic abilities. Among other things, she could read minds and communicate through telepathy. Dr. Hypno wore red goggles with a swirled design and a bleached white lab coat. She looked less like a psychiatrist and more like a mad scientist, and combined with the accent, it came off to Green Shadow as a bit odd. She seemed friendly enough, though, so Green Shadow put these confused thoughts aside._

 _"I am so glad to finally meet you! You're like the Batman of this universe!" Dr. Hypno said, clasping her hands in enthusiasm._

 _"You're comparing me to Batman? That's…a pretty valid comparison." Green Shadow replied._

 _"Please, come in! Let's not waste any time!" Dr. Hypno chimed as she led Green Shadow into her office._

 _Dr. Hypno's office was far more decorated than the waiting room, at the cost of looking odder than Dr. Hypno. The office was painted a strange shade of purple, there were motivational posters hanging on the walls with various psychology puns (including Leggo my Ego, and Stay Determinism), and a desk with various toys such as a glass prism, a 6x6 puzzle cube, and a Deck Dealer._

 _"So she plays Heroes too…" Green Shadow thought to herself._

 _"Sure do! They updated it recently as well. I can't wait to try the new content!" Dr. Hypno responded, despite Green Shadow not saying anything._

 _"Did you just respond to my thoughts?" Green Shadow asked Dr. Hypno._

 _"Is it creepy? My apologies. Sometimes I do it without realizing. Please take a seat!" Dr. Hypno answered with a shrug._

 _Green Shadow sat down in one of the soft armchairs in the middle of the room, while Dr. Hypno sat in the other chair opposite of her._

 _"So…I could just read your mind and give you my diagnosis and suggestions, but I believe it is better when my patients are able to open up to me on their own and express their issues on a personal level. I'm usually easier to talk to when people see me as their friend. Please Penelopea, tell me all about yourself!" Dr. Hypno stated._

 _Green Shadow adjusted herself in her seat before speaking._

 _"My parents were murdered by Zombies a few years ago. I think they were targeted because I had gained my powers at around the same time. All this time, despite having done so many great things with my powers, I can't help but feel guilty about their deaths. I feel like it was partially my fault somehow…" Green Shadow explained, her voice heavy with grief._

 _"You shouldn't feel guilty. If you got your powers the same way everyone else did, then it was certainly out of your control, Penelopea." Dr. Hypno said._

 _"But that's another thing that bothers me: control. There are so many things in the world that I can't hope to influence or change, even with my powers. It makes me feel helpless, maybe even worthless…" Green Shadow continued._

 _Dr. Hypno pulled out some sort of tablet device from underneath her lab coat and began calibrating it as Green Shadow spoke._

 _"Is it safe to say that you believe in free will?" Dr. Hypno asked._

 _"Yeah, I guess." Green Shadow answered._

 _"So, because of that, you believe that your actions have the potential to change fate or the course of history?" Dr. Hypno asked further._

 _"Maybe…" Green Shadow replied hesitantly._

 _Dr. Hypno gave a "Mhm" as she finished calibrating her tablet._

 _"I want to make something clear. I am a believer in determinism. We do not control the course of the universe. We are merely its subjects, and we will be subjected to whatever blessings and misfortunes we are destined for. Since you believe so much in free will, it would make sense to be disheartened when things don't happen the way you want them to. My argument is that if it is indeed beyond your control, you need not waste energy worrying about changing it." Dr. Hypno explained in great length._

 _Dr. Hypno held up her tablet and pointed its camera at Green Shadow, causing it to project a small beam of light onto Green Shadow's chest._

 _"Here is a relevant question that I wish for you to ponder: What is reality? Specifically, what is reality to you, as a fictional character? I'm sure you are aware of this fact, the fact that our world is a story that someone has imagined, typed up in a word processor, and published online for others to read. For a simpler mind, it would be jarring to think about the implications, but we are not simple minded. What if we weren't aware of this? Well, not much would be different. We would just continue our lives in blissful ignorance, and time would progress as normal. Because ultimately, Penelopea, reality is nothing more than how we perceive and sense the universe. Reality is only what exists in our mind. **Cogito ergo sum…I think, therefore I am.** " Dr. Hypno rambled._

 _Dr. Hypno finished her explanation and finished scanning Green Shadow._

 _"There! Take a look at my screen, Penelopea." Dr. Hypno told Green Shadow as she turned the tablet around and showed her the screen._

 _The screen displayed a wispy heart whose left half and right half were green and grey, respectively._

 _"What is that?" Green Shadow asked in awe._

 _"That is your soul! The very culmination of your being! Isn't it beautiful?" Dr. Hypno said with a smile._

 _Green Shadow smiled brightly as she continued to look at her soul. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, whether in dreams or the waking world._

 _"What can you tell by looking at this?" Green Shadow questioned._

 _"Green indicates Mega-Grow powers and grey indicates Smarty powers, but they only show up that way because I tinted them. Normal souls are clear and colorless. You are in possession of what I refer to as a 'Hero Soul'. Your superpowers are made possible because of the fact that your soul contains Hero Energy from the Hero-Tron's explosion. This vibrant soul is what makes you a Plant Hero!" Dr. Hypno explained proudly._

 _"That's amazing! How do you know all this?" Green Shadow asked Dr. Hypno._

 _"You see, when I'm not busy with psychiatry, I study the nature and properties of Hero Souls! I want to learn as much as possible about these souls so that I can better help Plant Heroes like you." Dr. Hypno answered._

 _"Where do you, uh, get the souls to do research with?" Green Shadow asked, somewhat scared of what the answer would be._

 _"Oh, don't worry! They were all donations, I promise! Well, the Plant Souls were…" Dr. Hypno replied, producing an almost evil giggle._

 _Green Shadow had become a little frightened by Dr. Hypno's reply. She decided not to think too much about it._

 _"Well, that's great and all, but I was hoping for a more concrete answer to my problems." Green Shadow said._

 _"Well Penelopea, your soul is relatively healthy. Your mind obviously shows signs of depression, and that aspect can show up in your soul sometimes. But I can tell that out of all the things in your life, your friends bring you the most joy. My advice is to spend more time with them, ask them to hang out whenever possible. It can be difficult to do given your occupation, but it is for your own health and goodwill." Dr. Hypno explained._

 _Dr. Hypno went to her desk and took out a lollipop from the drawer to give to Green Shadow._

 _"Here, have a lollipop!" Dr. Hypno said with a giggle._

 _"Thanks." Green Shadow said with a grin._

 _"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Dr. Hypno asked one last time._

 _"Well…just one thing. Do you know about my dreams?" Green Shadow asked Dr. Hypno._

 _"After reading your mind, I know all about them. You want me to help you understand what they mean?" Dr. Hypno stated with a knowing smile._

 _"If you could, that would be great!" Green Shadow replied._

 _"Here's what you can do for me. Every time you have one of these dreams, record them in a notebook as soon as possible and bring them to me each appointment. Doctor's orders!" Dr. Hypno instructed._

 _"I'll do that. Thank you for your help doctor!" Green Shadow thanked Dr. Hypno as she stood up._

 _"It is my pleasure to help you! See you next time!" Dr. Hypno stated as she shook Green Shadow's leaf._

 _Green Shadow began to exit the room when Dr. Hypno suddenly stopped her._

 _"One last thing! Can you do me a favor?" Dr. Hypno asked Green Shadow._

 _"Sure…" Green Shadow responded._

 _"Tell Night Cap to meet me as soon as possible. He has been skipping his appointments lately. Needless to say, that is not a good sign." Dr. Hypno stated._

 _"Ok. I'll tell him. Goodbye Dr. Hypno. See you soon!" Green Shadow said as she left._

 _Dr. Hypno adjusted her lab coat and began walking to her lab, ready to perform more research on Hero Souls._

 _"I think my debut went very well! I wonder if the readers of this story will enjoy my character…" Dr. Hypno thought aloud as she entered her lab._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Meet Dr. Hypno everyone! This chapter marks the introduction of my Plant Hero OC, and I hope you enjoy her as a character! I've updated my profile page to include her biography, and I've also updated my Hero Banters fanfic with some banter for her as well! I was going to have a drawing of her posted on my Deviantart page, but Solar Flare's took too long to do, so I only have that posted. I should have my Dr. Hypno drawing up sometime soon. After this chapter, I want to shift my focus to my Time Snare fanfic. I know it's been a while since I updated that story, but I promise that the next update you'll see from me is a new chapter for Time Snare. It is by far my best story, and I'm excited to finally resume work on it. I recommend re-reading some of Time Snare in order to keep the story refreshed in your mind. I know there are a lot of plot points to keep track of! Thank you everyone for your continued support!  
**


	8. Ch 8: ?

_Space Laboratory somewhere within the galaxy_

 _Location Classified_

* * *

 _"Observation session #2, Subject Omega…" A Sunfower scientist read on a computer monitor._

 _"Opening observation capsule window. Subject Omega's host is currently in stasis. Proceed with observation and record all notable changes." A Peashooter scientist responded._

 _"Subject Omega appears to be a very complex specimen, though we have had limited success in retrieving significant data regarding it. From what we have observed, the specimen is parasitic and requires a specific host to function. The energy readings we have collected are…concerning…as they indicate an extremely volatile and destructive nature. Attempts to extract the specimen from its host are discouraged by the Plantetary Guard, so as to prevent possible catastrophe. We as the Scientific Collective have made it our sworn task to maintain surveillance on Subject Omega and ensure that the host does not escape confinement." The Sunflower scientist read from a list of notes on her clipboard._

 _The laboratory doors slid open as a carrot soldier came floating in with a jetpack. Her name was Captain Beta Carrotina, a galactic soldier tasked with maintaining order throughout the galaxy and fighting off alien threats. She usually did not encounter anything that was particularly dangerous, (nothing a normal Plant Hero couldn't handle) but that had changed as of recent. She and her squadron had encountered "Subject Omega", and it was certainly an enigmatic threat._

 _"Ah, greetings Captain! The Scientific Collective is graced by your presence!" The Plant scientists stated._

 _"At ease, ladies. I am here to see Subject Omega. I must have a word with him." Beta Carrotina said._

 _"You wish to…speak with Subject Omega? Er…very well then. The Scientific Collective grants you access." The Sunflower scientist responded, allowing Beta Carrotina to approach the observation capsule. Beta Carrotina laid her eyes upon the sleeping host, her gaze narrowing as she began to speak._

 _"Omega…I know you can hear me through this capsule. Listen carefully to what I say. You're probably not going to stay imprisoned here for very long. I know that somehow, you'll find a way to escape. You'll try to cause destruction and chaos throughout the universe. I don't care! I don't care if you're the most powerful being in the universe. If you escape, I will hunt you down. And I will not be alone."_

 _As she said this, Beta Carrotina suddenly felt a pain within her head, causing her to gasp and cringe. The scientists noticed this and gasped immediately after, bewildered by this strange event. Beta Carrotina shook her head as the pain quickly subsided, and she gave Subject Omega one last glare._

 _"I thought you might say that. We will meet again, Subject Omega. I will be ready." Beta Carrotina muttered._

 _Beta Carrotina turned around and left the lab, leaving the two scientists to their observation._

 _"Uproot! Carrotron! It's time to move! We must follow the path of the Meteor Z!" Beta Carrotina called out to her other team members._

 _The Plant scientists were quiet for a few moments, their minds awash with concern and dread. The Sunflower scientist walked up to the Peashooter scientist and broke the silence._

 _"Carol?"_

 _"Yes, Emily?"_

 _"I don't really have to tell you this, I'm sure you feel the same way…but I have a very bad feeling about all of this. What if this all turns out to be beyond our understanding and control?" Emily said._

 _"Well, we can only do what is possible for us. It is unreasonable to ask for any more than that. I am fearful of the dangers, but that is what all the precautions were for. Besides, aren't you curious about Subject Omega just as much as I am?" Carol answered._

 _"Of course, but what happened to the Captain just now…what if that is only the surface of what Subject Omega is capable of? Both you and I saw the energy readings. If we fail, the results could mean disaster for the galaxy, or worse yet." Emily continued, a very clear tone of worry in her voice._

 _"Emily…" Carol said as she wrapped her leaves around Emily._

 _Emily responded by returning the embrace and breathing a heavy sigh._

 _"Sometimes you worry too much about things beyond your control. We've been over this before, I'll be there to help make the most of what we both have. That's always been my promise to you." Carol muttered._

 _"I know. Thank you for keeping that promise, Carol. I promise I'll be strong for you, for both of us." Emily said as she teared up a little._

 _"I love you, Emily."_

 _"I love you too, Carol."_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno's Laboratory_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno was currently testing and observing a Plant soul by containing the soul in a reinforced jar and using advanced equipment to record energy readings and fluctuations in response to certain stimuli. This particular soul was a Mega-Grow and Smarty soul, the same traits as Green Shadow, and Dr. Hypno hoped to learn about aspects that were particular to this kind of soul so that she may help Green Shadow more._

 _"Energy readings currently stable…applying stimuli of sadness…recording result: rather distressed…" Dr. Hypno muttered._

 _Dr. Hypno suddenly looked up from her experiment, feeling a presence._

 _"Oh, Guten Tag readers! Yes, I thought I felt someone here. How have you been?" Dr. Hypno said to those beyond the fourth wall._

 _"Well, I know you cannot answer me, but I will say that I have been doing quite well. I wonder how long it has been? It has only been a day for me, but for you, it may have been only a few minutes, or a few days, or perhaps nearly an entire year since you read the previous chapter. It makes no difference to me, time only flows when words on a webpage become reality. All I will say is, thank you for sticking around!" Dr. Hypno rambled as she finalized her experiment._

 _Dr. Hypno detached the soul jar from the recording equipment and carefully held it at eye level._

 _"Come along now, little soul! It is time I set you free!" Dr. Hypno said cheerfully._

 _Dr. Hypno carried the jar outside the lab, out of her psychiatry office and into the alleyway where she slowly opened it and allowed the soul within to finally ascend into the afterlife. She was about to walk back into her secret office when she was suddenly approached by a familiar face._

 _"Oh! Night Cap?" Dr. Hypno exclaimed._

 _"Guten Tag, doctor." Night Cap greeted._

 _"Konnichiwa, Night Cap! Are you here to catch up on your missed appointments?" Dr. Hypno inquired._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Wonderful! Follow me inside!"_

 _Night Cap and Dr. Hypno sat down in armchairs opposite each other as they began their psychiatry session._

 _"So, I assume Penelopea told you to come here." Dr. Hypno began._

 _"Yes, but I was going to come visit you anyway." Night Cap stated._

 _"That is a little difficult to believe, yet I can tell you are telling the truth. So then, let us start from where we left off. Night Cap…"_

 _Dr. Hypno held her face in her hand as she anticipated a difficult response from Night Cap._

 _"What exactly is bothering you? We have already deduced that you are suffering from a pretty serious case of depression, but we have yet to identify the origins of it. As of now, you have yet to really open up about that." Dr. Hypno asked in a very firm tone._

 _Night Cap did not respond to her question, instead staring at the floor with his eyes concealed by his cap._

 _"Night Cap, the only thing worse than lying is remaining silent. At least if you lie, I might be able to interpret what you really mean. I don't want you to keep paying me for appointments that accomplish nothing. Please, I only wish to help." Dr. Hypno urged._

 _Night Cap looked up and into Dr. Hypno's gaze, realizing that he was being incredibly uncooperative. He breathed a heavy sigh and began to speak._

 _"Well, here is what it is. I…I miss my wife…" Night Cap muttered._

 _"Your wife? So you're married?"_

 _"I have not seen her in years. Even now my heart yearns and longs for her."_

 _Dr. Hypno was now intrigued, for this was a huge step in comparison to previous sessions. Even so…_

 _"I see. It is very normal to feel sad when we are apart from our loved ones. Do you know where your wife is?" Dr. Hypno questioned further._

 _"I do. But she had to leave long ago." Night Cap answered._

 _"Well, you seem to care about each other very much. I believe that when the universe decides, you two will be together again." Dr. Hypno stated with a smile._

 _"Hmm…you are right." Night Cap muttered._

 _"I mean, so far everything you have told me is the truth. But somehow I feel it is not enough to truly help you recover. At the very least, we have something to work with. So, the next time we meet, we can talk more about your wife. Does that sound good?"_

 _"Very well…"_

 _Dr. Hypno stood up from her chair and took a lollipop from her desk._

 _"Lollipop?" Dr. Hypno asked._

 _"No thank you…" Night Cap said quietly._

 _"Please, don't make me beg. These things aren't cheap, you know!" Dr. Hypno said jokingly._

 _"Very well then." Night Cap said as he accepted the treat._

 _Night Cap got up from his chair and was about to leave when he was suddenly stopped by Dr. Hypno._

 _"Wait! Before you go, there is something I wanted to ask you!" Dr. Hypno said._

 _"Certainly. What do you need?" Night Cap asked._

 _"I have just now learned that you are married. Mushroom to mushroom, do you have any…love advice?"_

 _Night Cap's eyes widened slightly when he heard this, not really expecting a question like that._

 _"Er…well…huh…" Night Cap stammered, unsure of what to say._

 _Night Cap cleared his throat and adjusted his cap as he decided what to say._

 _"Every individual is subject to quirks and flaws. Quirks are mostly harmless aspects of a person, and loving a person means to love them regardless or even because of those quirks. Flaws are a natural part of a person, and it is important to recognize them in ourselves and others. Loving a person means being able to love them in spite of their flaws or having the willingness to help mitigate or fix those flaws. If someone proves to be too much for you to manage, too difficult to be with, perhaps you must look elsewhere. Otherwise, the supposed struggles of love life become worthwhile experiences instead." Night Cap stated, with the same air as when reciting a proverb._

 _"Wow! That sounded incredible! Danke, Night Cap! I will remember your words." Dr. Hypno said with a wide smile and a small applause._

 _"You are welcome. Farewell, doctor."_

 _As Night Cap left the office, Dr. Hypno walked back to her lab to resume her experiments, suddenly beginning to feel contemplative._

 _"Hmm…things seem to be ever so imbalanced. I can only imagine what trials we will have to overcome in the future…" Dr. Hypno muttered as she closed the door behind her._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, that took a really long time for me to start back up again. So as you can tell if you are reading this, I'm back! At least for a little bit anyway. I want to quickly apologize to everyone for my silence. I've been meaning to continue writing both my Heroic Hearts and Time Snare fanfics for a while now, but I was experiencing a bit of burnout and had to focus on classwork. That doesn't mean I've been completely idle however; I've been working on some original work in the meantime, such as more concepts for Realm of Mythos and more recently, Robot Master OCs for a Megaman fangame I've been imagining! I will be relatively active on Deviantart for a while, and I will post some journals and polls there, so come by when you have time! One of the polls will be an important one, because I require everyone's opinion in regards to my PvZ fanfics. As much as I want to work on both at the same time consistently, I've found that to be too much for me at times, so I would like everyone to tell me which story they would rather see me focus on, Time Snare or Heroic Hearts. That doesn't mean I'll stop working on one or the other entirely, it will simply give me a direction to take. Thank you everyone for continuing to support me and my work! Hope to see you on Deviantart!  
**

 **"I'm thinkin' I'm back!" ~John Wick**


End file.
